Compartmentalized containers formed of sheet material such as cardboard are typically fabricated in two separate parts. The bottom, side walls and end walls are formed from a single blank of sheet material and foldably interconnected to form an enclosure with an open interior. A separate insert formed of intersecting partitions is then disposed within the interior of the enclosure to form a container having a plurality of compartments for holding items of different size, shape and the like.
In many instances, it is desirable to form the enclosure and/or insert with means to secure the insert within the enclosure so that the entire container may be turned upside down without the insert falling out. Many prior art two piece compartmentalized containers either do not provide means to secure the insert in place or include relatively complicated securing means which add cost to both the fabricating and assembly operations of the container.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container having an enclosure with an open interior adapted to receive and secure a partitioned insert therewithin.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container which includes, in combination, an open-topped enclosure and an insert adapted to be secured within the enclosure so that the entire container may be turned upside down without the insert falling out.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a container having an enclosure with an open interior adapted to receive and secure a partitioned insert therewithin which is economical to fabricate and assemble.